Một đêm của Santa
by ILoveChrisColfer29
Summary: Ông già Noel Cody quay về nhà sau một đêm mệt mỏi và chợt nhớ tới bé Kurt... WARNING: RATED M !


**Một đêm của Santa**

**Lời ghi chú của tác giả: Cảnh báo đây là truyện 16+ nhá, bé nào dưới 16 tuổi mà đọc thì đừng nói chị chưa cảnh báo :/**

**Nội dung: Ông già Noel Cody trở về nhà sau một đêm mệt nhọc và rồi chợt nhớ đến bé Kurt...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiếng bước chân lạch cạch vang lên trên con đường vắng. Một người đàn ông mặc một chiếc quần đỏ của Santa và khoác trên người một chiếc áo lạnh dày cộm băng ngang qua con đường lạnh lẽo và đi vào một căn nhà nhỏ nhưng khá ấm cúng.

Người đàn ông đó bước vội vào nhà và đóng sầm cánh cửa lại sau lưng. Hắn cười khẩy và lấy từ trong túi áo ra đôi bông tai vàng, sợi dây chuyền pha lê và nhiều thứ đắt tiền khác nữa và rồi bước vào phòng ngủ, cho tất cả vào trong chiếc thùng nhỏ dưới gầm giường, nơi mà hắn giữ những thứ mà hắn lấy được.

Hắn cười khẩy lần nữa, bữa nay hắn đã trúng mánh lớn.

Đáng lẽ hôm nay hắn chỉ đi làm thêm trong vai trò Santa để dụ dỗ và móc túi các bà mẹ, nhưng hắn lại may mắn gặp ba đứa ngốc ngây thơ làm chung chỗ, dám cả gan mời cả người lạ về nhà mình. Và hậu quả là, bọn chúng bị hắn lừa một vố .

Hắn đẩy chiếc thùng đựng trang sức về chỗ cũ, sâu đến mức không ai biết được là nó ở đó. Dẫu hắn làm vậy không phải sợ bị phát hiện, bởi vì thôi nào, căn nhà của hắn nằm ở một chỗ khỉ ho cò gáy, vắng như chùa bà Đanh thì ma nào mà tới được, hắn làm vậy để tạm bảo quản chúng rồi vài bữa nữa đem bán thôi.

Sau khi cất xong, hắn đứng dậy rồi quyết định tự tặng cho mình một bữa tắm bồn nước nóng. Hắn xả nước rồi cởi đồ ra và chui vào bồn tắm. Cảm giác ấm áp của nước trên làn da lạnh lẽo do phải đi cả ngày ngoài đường của hắn thật tuyệt vời. Hắn nhắm mắt lại và ngụp cả đầu xuống bồn tắm, tận hưởng cái cảm giác tuyệt hảo đó.

Bỗng dưng hắn chợt nhớ lại hắn đã trải qua cũng cái sự ấm áp, cũng cái cảm giác quen thuộc này rồi, nhưng lại là khi đang hôn cậu nhóc tóc hạt dẻ đó. Cậu ta tên gì ấy nhỉ? Phải rồi, Kurt.

Cậu ta chính là người đã gây ra sự xao lãng cho hắn nhiều nhất trong ngày hôm nay.

Cái lần đầu tiên thấy cậu nhóc, hắn nghĩ cậu ta cũng khá dễ thương với bộ đồ yêu tinh, gương mặt búp bê và đôi mắt xanh to tròn như chú cún con, nhìn cậu ta như một chú nhóc 12 tuổi vậy, bất kì ai thấy cậu cũng chỉ muốn ôm cậu vào lòng và nuông chiều cậu thôi. Nhưng rồi khi hắn bắt đầu hôn cậu ta, Chúa ơi…

Không phải là hắn chưa từng hôn người con trai nào, nhưng khi hắn hôn Kurt, hắn tự nhiên có cảm giác sung sướng tột đỉnh và điều đó làm cho dương vật của hắn cương cứng hơn bao giờ hết. Đôi môi mềm mại, chiếc lưỡi điêu luyện, đôi má đỏ ửng, cái cách cậu tán tỉnh hắn, cái cách lắc hông của cậu… tất cả những điều đó dính chặt trong đầu hắn, ám ảnh hắn từ tối đến giờ. Nhất là khi mà hắn thấy cậu bị trói trên giường chỉ với chiếc quần sịp và chiếc áo mỏng manh, hắn đã phải dùng tất cả những gì hắn có để không phải chơi cậu ngay tại đó. Khi hắn dụ dỗ cậu nhóc lên giường, ý định ban đầu của hắn chỉ là trói cậu lại rồi lấy hết mọi thứ quí giá trong nhà trước khi hai cô nhóc say xỉn tỉnh dậy, nhưng rồi khi cậu nhóc cởi chiếc áo sơ mi và chiếc quần jeans ra, lúc đó trông cậu ta thật quyến rũ và ngon lành. Hắn đã không thể cưỡng lại được trước sự cám dỗ mạnh mẽ của cậu, và hắn lại âu yếm với cậu lần nữa. Khi hắn yêu cầu cậu giả làm Rudolf, cậu đã căng tròn đôi mắt to tưởng chừng như trong sáng nhưng thực chất lại mang đầy nhục dục đó nhìn hắn và rồi trả lời 'không', đó là lúc hắn thức tỉnh khỏi chính nhục dục của mình. Hắn đã trở nên giận dữ và dùng dây áo trói cậu lại, thật sự giận dữ chứ chẳng phải giả vờ như mọi khi để làm cớ trói người khác lại và lén lấy cắp đồ bỏ về, hắn cũng chẳng biết tại sao hắn lại cảm thấy như vậy nữa. Lúc đó ,may mắn cho cậu là hắn kiềm chế được nên chỉ nói ' tôi làm vậy để ăn cắp đồ của mấy người thôi', chứ không là hắn đã đè cậu ra và vỗ vài phát mông cậu.

Mà nhắc đến điều đó, tự nhiên hắn lại nhớ tới cái cặp mông săn chắc của cậu. Hắn vẫn có thể cảm nhận được đôi mông đó trên những ngón tay của hắn khi hắn vuốt ve nó qua lớp quần lúc hai người đang âu yếm và rồi.."Ugh…" Hắn trồi đầu ra khỏi nước và để ra một tiếng rên dài. Hắn có thể cảm thấy dương vật của hắn bắt đầu cương lên khi nghĩ tới thân hình của cậu, nghĩ tới cậu. Và hắn nắm lấy dương vật của mình và bắt đầu thủ dâm. Hắn nhắm mắt lại và hồi tưởng: cách cậu cọ mông vào đũng quần hắn khi hát, đôi chân dài thon thả của cậu bám chặt vào hông hắn trong khi lưng ngả lên chiếc bàn dài rồi dùng dương vật của cậu cọ sát vào của hắn, tiếng rên cực kì quyến rũ của cậu …

Hắn dùng đầu ngón tay cái cọ vào đầu dương vật , và cũng rên lên một tiếng.

Hắn lại tưởng tượng, lần này, thay vì bỏ cậu lại trên giường bị trói chặt, hắn sẽ tiến lại gần cậu và xé toạc chiếc áo cậu ra, kéo mạnh chiếc quần sịp của cậu. Cậu nhóc sẽ kêu lên vì đau, nhưng cũng là vì sung sướng. Hắn sẽ dùng tay xoa bóp cặp mông của cậu và vỗ cho nó mấy phát đến khi trên đó in dấu năm ngón tay đỏ chót của hắn . Rồi hắn sẽ dùng bàn tay tách cặp mông đầy đặn của cậu ra, dùng ngón tay chuẩn bị cho cái lỗ của cậu, từng ngón từng ngón một, cho đến khi chạm vào điểm cực khoái của cậu. Hắn sẽ chơi đùa với nó, hắn sẽ làm cho hông cậu phải đẩy lên trong khoái dục, làm cậu nhóc rên và than thở, cầu xin được hắn chơi. Và chính lúc đó, hắn sẽ rút những ngón tay của mình ra, lấy dương vật của mình đút vào lỗ của cậu, thật chậm rãi lúc đầu rồi sau đó càng lúc càng nhanh, đánh thẳng vào điểm cực khoái của cậu nhóc. Hắn sẽ áp sát vào ngực mình lên lưng cậu, hôn và đánh dấu trên cái cổ thướt tha của cậu. Hắn dùng tay vuốt ve dương vật của cậu cho đến khi cậu đến, hét tên hắn và rồi…

Hắn đến, hét lên tên cậu nhóc trong cực khoái, tinh dịch bắn ra hòa vào trong nước.

Sau một lúc, hắn hồi sức lại, hơi thở gấp cũng dần chậm đi.

Hắn chưa bao giờ thủ dâm mà nghĩ đến những nạn nhân mình đã từng âu yếm hết. Vậy tại sao, cậu nhóc này, cậu nhóc này lại..?

Hắn thở dài rồi đứng dậy và tắm lại bằng vòi sen, song hắn tháo nước. Hắn bước ra khỏi nhà tắm, với vào tủ đồ lấy ra một cái áo thun và một chiếc quần dài rồi mặc lên người.

Hắn lại chợt nghĩ tới cậu nhóc đó, cậu ta làm cho hắn mê muội trong một phút chốc. Khi hắn đang âu yếm với cậu và hai cô nàng say rượu đó bước vào, đáng lẽ bình thường hắn phải nói 'Muốn tham gia không?' nhưng lần này chả hiểu sao đầu óc của hắn chẳng chịu hoạt đông, làm cho hắn phải nói ra cái câu 'Đừng lo các quí cô, Santa chơi cho cả 2 phía' ngu ngốc đó.

Hắn nhảy lên giường, ngày hôm nay thực sự khá là mệt mỏi với hắn. Đôi mắt hắn lim dim, rồi hắn chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ.

Đêm đó, hắn mơ về một đôi mắt xanh, gương mặt búp bê và và một cơ thể thon thả hoàn mỹ đang lái trên dương vật hắn…

**A/N: mấy bạn thấy sao? R&R nhá :)**


End file.
